Neighbourhood Watch
by Jadalils
Summary: Bella swan, Cannot and will not give up her nightly addiction, Will anyone find out her dirty little secret? One-shot, Possibly more. Stalkerella, E&B, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely's, just a little one-shot here for you, or depending how you all like it, I may add another chapter.

;)**

**Again I still have no beta :( so all mistakes are mine and yes I know there are probably quite a few lol**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BELLA

"Come on..Come on! Where are you huh?" I groan out.

I check the clock on my bedside table, Its 11.45 pm.

"God damn it" I cry.

He's 15 mins late and I'm desperate.

I look out of my window hoping to see something, Anything.

All I see is darkness, No lights, No sign of anything, Nothing.

I feel my leg bouncing up and down and I'm pretty sure that I've drew blood from biting my nails right down to the skin, They are stinging like mad but I can't help myself, I know I'm acting like a mental person but I really don't give a fuck.

I NEED this, I need HIM.

Just as it starts to look completely hopeless I see a light come on from outside.

"Aha! There you are" I whisper excitedly and lean closer to the window, So my nose is practically touching the glass.

I keep my eyes peeled on the lit up bedroom across the street, Waiting for any movement.

"Must still be in the bathroom." I mutter to myself.

Finally after a few tense couple of minutes, I spot the bathroom door opening and suck in a huge breath in anticipation.

"Ahhh...Sweet, Sweet Heaven." I exhale when I see the person who's starred in every single one of my dreams and fantasy's in the last 6 months, Standing there in nothing but I teeny tiny towel.

My eyes greedily take in his appearance and I let out a breathy moan at the sight before me.

Mr. I can make you cream your panties in 2 seconds flat with just one look, Has just walked out of his bathroom still soaking wet, I can just about make out small droplets of water running down his toned stomach.

I clench my thighs together tightly and bite down on my lip.

My eyes travel further down until I get to the cream coloured towel he has wrapped around him and I growl.

I wanna rip that stupid thing off of him with my teeth and swallow down the most perfect cock I have ever seen.

I let out another low moan thinking back to when I last caught a glimpse of the king of all cocks that is currently hiding under that ridiculous towel.

It was Long, Thick and hard as a rock, And thanks to my amazing stalking skills I have seen the goods on many, Many occasions.

Focusing back on my hot as fuck neighbour, I spy his hand moving down towards his towel.

"Yeah that's it baby, take it off" I moan out while sliding my own hand down my body and into my panties, Heading straight for my dripping wet pussy.

I bring my other hand up and start pinching my nipple though my tank top.

My breaths are coming out short and quick, My whole body feels like its on fire, I let out a loud gasp when I see that he has finally removed the towel from his body, His glorious fucking cock out for the world to see.

He settles him self down against the pillows on his bed leans over and grabs something out of the bedside table, I realise its lube and my fingers start to slide up and down over my clit a little bit faster.

I can feel beads of sweat at the top of my forehead as my breath quickens even more.

I see him pour the lube into his hand and rub them together, I groan out loudly when he wraps his hand around his hard, Thick cock.

I pull off my tank top with one hand and start pinching my nipples even harder then before.

"Uhh, Fuck!" I shout out to my empty bedroom.

I see his hand moving quicker over his dick, Gripping it harder and harder.

My pussy is soaking fucking wet right now and my fingers can't move fast enough, All I want, Is to feel his perfect cock ramming into me, Hard, So fucking hard that I won't be able to walk for a week.

I look up at his face and see it scrunching up as if he's in pain, And I know, I know he's close.

I pump my fingers in and out of me using as much force as I can, My legs start shaking and now I'm close too.

I take one last look at his cock, His long fingers curling around it, Gripping it tightly, I want- No, That's not right, I NEED to wrap my lips around him, Taste him, And feel his long meaty cock slide down my throat as he fucks my face, I need to feel him so fucking badly.

My hips start moving in time with my hand, I'm so close, so fucking close.

I pull my hand away from my nipples, Bring it down to my pussy and start circling my clit with it, While my other hand is still fucking me hard and deep.

I look back up just in time to see HIM cum, it shoots out all over his stomach and the sight has me shaking all over.

"Uh..Yes, Yes! Oh Fuckkk!" I scream out, My whole body is quivering from head to toe, I feel my cum start to drip out of me and on to my hand.

I slump back on the chair and try to catch my breath, I'm panting like a wild animal, My hearts thumping like crazy and there's ringing in my ears.

"That was fucking spectacular" I blurt out to no one, Then let out a long assed yawn.

I see the lights switch off from outside and let out a little happy sigh.

I get up and drag my spent body to the bathroom to wash my hands, Then go to my closet to grab a fresh pair of panties, I pull them on and crawl onto my bed not even bothering with a top.

I snuggle down into my covers and already start thinking about round 2 with my gorgeous bronzed haired neighbour, I can feel a small smile playing on my lips as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

*** Thank you for reading***

If you would like some more of Stalkerella and sexy Ed leave me a little review. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely's, So, I have decided to write another chap for you guys, Thank you to the people who have reviewed, Followed and put this story on your fav lists, It means a lot :)**

**Still no beta, Mistakes are all mine**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

"Uh Huh, Mmm yeah." I hum down the phone.

"Bella, BELLA! Are you even listening to a word I say?" I hear her screeching back at me.

"What? Oh yeah, Of course I've been listening Rose." I fib, I'm too preoccupied, Thinking about where I need to be right now, Where I desperately need to be right now.

"What's up with you? You've been moody as fuck these last couple of days." She questions.

"Nothing Rose, I promise. I'm just tired, Haven't been sleeping well lately that's all." I tell her.

"You sure that's all? Because I mean, Sorry to put it bluntly but you've been acting like a real fucking bitch to everyone for the past two days." She exclaims.

"Well gee, Rose. Thanks for telling me how you really feel." I scoff at her.

"Sorry B, But its true. You snap at everyone and anyone who crosses your path and to be honest its getting ridiculous, Everyone knows that I'm the biggest bitch at work and I'm fine with that by the way, But you my friend, Are quickly taking over my role, People are talking Bella and they're worried about you." She reply's, Her voice softening a bit.

"No Rose, I'm sorry." I sigh, Then continue. "But I do swear to you its just lack of sleep, Nothings going on, I promise. I will be back on track tomorrow, No more bitchy bella." I say, Hoping I'm right.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that, Because quite frankly there's only room for one bitch at work and that's me, I want my title back." She tells me, Laughing a little.

"Don't worry Rose, By the morning you'll be back to queen bitch again." I chuckle back at her.

"Good. Right, I'll let you go, Get some sleep, I'm off to bed now as well, I'll see you in the morning." She says and let's out a loud yawn.

"Night Rose." I reply back, But its too late, She's already hung up.

"Nice." I grumble as I pull the phone away from my ear and look at it.

Rolling my eyes at her, I hang up the phone fast, Jump off the couch and leg it up the stairs.

Which turns out to be a very fucking bad idea as I'm now bent over, Hands on knees, Panting like I've just completed a 30 mile run.

"Damn, I need to start working out again." I huff.

Finally able to calm myself enough to walk without collapsing, I head for the closet in my bedroom.

Once there I start stripping my clothes off, leaving just my panties on.

I walk out of my closet and make a beeline for my favourite chair, I plonk my butt down on the cushioned seat and check the clock, 11.31 pm.

I run fingers though my hair, Lean back into the chair and wait.

HE is the reason I've been in a foul mood, Because HE has been gone for the last two days, TWO fucking days without seeing his delicious body, TWO fucking days since I last saw his crazy, Beautiful sex hair and TWO fucking days since I last laid eyes on his magnificent, Motherfucking cock. So yeah, I may have been going slightly insane over here.

If you were in my situation though, Could you really blame me? No? Didn't think so.

My head snaps up when I see a light flick on from across the street and there is my hot as fuck neighbour looking sexy as always, A bit tired but still sexy as hell.

I spot him rolling in a small suitcase behind him and lean closer to the window.

"You better have been visiting family baby, Not off on some romantic little get away with a No good skanky fucking slut!" I growl loudly.

Holy shit! My eyes widen when I realise what I've just said, What the fuck is wrong with me? I've gone batshit crazy! I lean back into the chair again and run my hands over my face.

"This has gotta stop before I end up in a freaking straight jacket." I mutter to myself.

But I know I can't stop, I know I won't ever stop, Because watching him is like a drug.

And I'm fucking addicted.

I focus my attention back on him and spy MY man getting undressed ready for bed.

He grabs the hem of his plain black t-shirt and pulls it over his head revealing his toned stomach and hard pecs, I squirm around in my chair feeling myself starting to get wet already.

I let out a breathy moan and lick my lips when I see his happy trail leading down into the top of his jeans.

"Happy trail indeed." I hum out.

I notice his hands move down towards his trousers and start un buckling his belt, Then he moves on to the button and zip.

Once again I lean my body forward and get as close to the window as I possibly can, There is no way, No fucking way I'm missing anything, I've being deprived of this sex god for too long.

His thumbs slide into the top of his jeans and he starts slowly dragging them down.

Before I can stop it, An ear shattering squeal erupts from my mouth.

Because I can see everything, and I mean fucking everything! My sexy neighbour is going commando.

My whole body heats up at the sight of his monstrous cock.

My hands quickly find my soaking wet pussy. I can't help myself, It seems like its been fucking years since I've seen him and I need this, I have never in my whole life felt this way about anything or anyone.

It scares me to death.

I have thought about going over there and asking him out or whatever, But just the thought of him rejecting me is horrifying, So..No, I'll just stay right where I am and continue to spy on him in the darkness of my own bedroom.

My heart can't get hurt here.

I bring my eyes back over to the lit up window across the street and see him already in bed, Naked.

He's got his right hand already wrapped around his hard dick, Squeezing it tightly.

His face is flushed and I can see him gritting his teeth in pleasure.

I suck in my bottom lip and moan out, As my eyes roll into the back of my head.

My fingers are pumping in and out of my hot cunt hard and fast.

I imagine his rough hands gliding all over my body, His lips at my throat, Sucking on the sensitive skin.

His teeth and tongue teasing my hard little nipples as he slides is fat cock into my dripping pussy.

"Oh shit, Fuck!" I yell out.

My breaths ragged, My chest is heaving up and down. I'm nearly there, Nearly ready to explode into a million tiny pieces.

I quicken my movements, My hand slipping everywhere, My cum all over me and the chair, I've never been so worked up in my entire life.

I fucking love it.

"Ugh, Shit! Right there baby, Right fucking there! Yes..YES!" I scream out, my whole body is shaking like crazy, My eyes are screwed shut and I swear I'm seeing stars.

My hand falls away from my pussy and I slump back and try to regain my breathing.

I finally pry my eyes apart and look back over to the house outside, My hand flys up to my mouth as I let out a loud gasp.

Piecing green eyes are staring back at me.

My heart rate starts to pick up again, I can feel my cheeks turning red and I don't know what to do.

I see his mouth lift up into a smirk and then he winks at me.

Fucking winks.

I quickly turn my head away and look down at my still semi naked form.

I never thought he could see me sitting here in my blacked out room.

I guess I was wrong.

Now I'm panicking, Has he seen me watching him before? Has he seen me touching myself over him every night?

"Oh god!" I groan out.

I force myself to look at him, He's still standing there smirking at me, I see him bring his hand up, Curl two fingers at me and move them back and forth, Gesturing for me to go over.

My eyes go wide and I point to myself.

He slowly nods his head back at me.

"Oh, fuck." I breathe out.

What the hell do I do now?

**Thank you all for reading**

**One more? Yes? No? Leave me a little review and let me know what YOU think Bella should do**

;)


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey lovely's, I just want to Thank you all for Reading, Reviewing..Etc, It means so much to me! **

** I wrote this in just a few hours today, I still have no beta, So I'm sorry about any mistakes I've made and not corrected but I just wanted to get something out to you all quickly. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV.

"Home, Sweet fucking home." I sigh happily, Glad to finally be back.

I do love going to my childhood home to visit with my parents, Proper home cooked food, Catching up with my dad and being doted on hand and foot by my mother was fucking fantastic.

But I'll tell you what was not fucking fantastic, What was downright fucking torture...

...Sleeping in my old bed that was made for a 15 year old teenage kid, Not a 6ft, 27 year old grown man.

My God damn back is killing me.

I drag my suitcase in behind me, Slam the front door shut and crack my neck for what seems like the hundredth time today.

I exhale heavily, Run my fingers through my unruly hair and glance at the clock.

My face stretches into a smirk.

"11.29pm, Perfect!" I say and my mood brightens a little.

I'm home just in time and now, Sleep is the last thing on my mind as I head upstairs to my bedroom, My whole body is vibrating with excitement...

...and arousal.

As I get to the top of the landing, I start to wonder if SHE has missed me, if She'll be sitting there at her window in the dark, Thinking that nobody can see her, Fucking herself, While watching and thinking about me.

"Oh how I've missed you, My dirty, Little brown eyed beauty." I breathe out.

For months, I've had the pleasure of watching my girl get herself off and let me tell you, Its the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Before I left for my parents, I vowed to myself that next time i won't just be watching her, I'll be right there with her.

Because watching her isn't enough anymore, I need to feel her tight sexy body against me, I need to know what my name sounds like, When she cries it out in ecstasy as I'm pounding into that sweet little cunt of hers.

Because I know, I know just by looking at her, She doesn't want soft and slow, she wants hair pulling, Neck biting, Rough sex.

And me? I'm more than willing to give her just that.

I can't wait to get my hands all over her smooth, Creamy looking skin, I can't wait to feel her quivering beneath me as I ram my hard cock into her over and over again.

I wanna bend her over, Spank her and tell her what a naughty little girl she's been for teasing me for so long.

I wanna dive head first into her delicious fucking pussy and lap her up, Like its my last meal on earth.

"Fuck!" I groan out and look down at my now throbbing dick.

I can't wait to feel her tight little pussy wrapped around my cock, To feel her come dripping down my balls, Covering us both in her juices.

Its got to be tonight, Because I'm not waiting any longer.

I turn the knob to my door and step in to my room, Once I've pulled my suitcase through, I push the door shut and take a quick peak at the house opposite.

I look away and crack a grin when I see her sitting there, In the same spot like always.

My girl never let's me down.

I chance another look and see her leaning back into the chair with her hands covering her face, Concern washes over me, Wondering what's wrong, But before I can think anymore on it, She's moves her hands away and is slowly bringing her head back up, I quickly look away before she catches me.

I wanna put on one more show for my beauty before I finally make it known, That I know she's been spying on me and that now, I want and need more.

I make sure I'm standing in front of the window before I start undressing, So she can get a good look at me, I slowly pull off my t-shirt and chuck it somewhere over my shoulder and run my hands down my body, Over my hard abs before I reach the top of my jeans.

I take another look out of my window and see her eyes locked onto my hands that are now un buckling my belt, I keep my eyes on her face, Wanting to see what her reaction will be to what's coming next.

I'm not disappointed.

I'd be laughing at her facial expression right now if i wasn't so fucking turned on.

I move myself over to the bed eager to get started, My cock is so fucking hard, Its almost painful and I know, I'm not gonna last long.

I grip my dick and start pumping my hand up and down twisting a little when I reach the top, Too impatient to grab the lube, I use the pre-cum that's already leaking out of me.

"Shit, Yeah, That's its baby girl, fuck! You like that don't cha, My big thick cock ramming into that tight, Wet, Pretty little pussy of yours." I groan out, Moving my hand over my slick dick faster.

I bring my eyes back over to my girl and see her hand down her panties, Furiously rubbing at her clit.

"Fucking panties! Take em off baby, I wanna see all of you." I mutter out, knowing full well she can't hear me, But that doesn't keep me from wishing.

I squeeze my dick harder and bring my other hand down to my balls.

"Fuck, Oh shit!" I moan out.

I feel my balls tighten and i know I'm there, I grit my teeth harder as cum shoots out of me onto my stomach and bed sheets.

"Ugh!" I grunt, Not even fucking able to form a proper word.

Once I've calmed myself down and wiped the cum off of me, I walk over to my window and look over at my beauty just as she's cumming.

Her hair is stuck to her face, All wet with sweat, Her body's shaking all over the place and her eyes are scrunched up tightly.

She's so fucking beautiful, I just wanna run my tongue all over her glistening body, Taste her succulent skin.

Thinking about it has my cock twitching.

Knowing what I want, I don't move from the window, I want her to see me, I want her to know I see her and most of all I want her to know, That I NEED her, Just like I know she needs me.

I see her eyes finally open and lock with mine, Her hand fly's up to her mouth in shock.

I give her a little smirk and wink, Letting her know I see her.

She looks away from my stare and my stomach twists a bit, But I keep my gaze on her.

She slowly starts to lift her head back up towards me and my smile widens.

I bring my hand up and move my fingers back and forth, Gesturing for her to come over, Her eyes grow big and she points to herself, I snicker under my breath and slowly nod my head.

It seems like I stand there for hours, Waiting..Wondering what she's going to do, Finally I see her stand up from her chair and move directly in front of the window, Where I get a full view of her glorious fucking body.

I stifle a groan that threatens to spill out of my mouth and my cock hardens once again.

My eyes zero in on her face and I just about see the small nod she gives me.

"Fuck, yeah! That's it baby, Come to daddy." I chuckle out.

I see her slip a robe on and then walk out of her bedroom door, I turn and head out of mine with my heart beating out of my chest and a large grin on my face...

...More than ready to see and TOUCH my girl.

**Thank you reading**

**I know its not what you all wanted, But I thought I would do a little Epov to show everyone what was going on in his head (first time writing a man Pov btw, Eekkk lol)...So now I'm asking you lovely lot, To let me know what you would rather next? An Epov or Bpov?**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey Lovely's, Thank you all again for reading and reviewing Etc..Means the world to me :) **

** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few lol. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

NhW

BPOV

"Okay, Just breathe Bella, Just breathe. This is what you've wanted for the last six months...Don't fuck it up, Oh god, Please don't fuck it up!" I beg myself.

I'm standing here with my hand hovering over the handle to my front door, I can see it shaking, My stomach is doing somersaults and my heart is ready to jump outta my chest.

I take a deep breath through my nose and exhale through my mouth, Trying to soothe my nerves, I straighten my back and pull up my big girl panties...

Well, Figuratively speaking anyway...

...As I'm not wearing any under this robe.

I curse and let out a loud groan.

I bet he thinks I'm some kinda slut, That just goes over to random men's houses for sex every chance I get.

I close my eyes and palm my forehead, Wondering if I'm making the right choice in going over there.

"I can't do this." I whisper and shake my head.

My heart and my pussy start screaming at me, Telling me not to be a fucking wimp.

"Okay, Okay Fuck it! I can do this, Yeah, I'll just..Go over there and fuck his brains out, No big deal." I say out loud, Knowing full well I'm lying my arse off, It IS a big deal, Its a HUGE fucking deal.

Just as I put my hand on the handle a loud knock sounds at the door, Which makes me scream and jump back.

"Shit!" I breath shakily grabbing my chest.

I start to panic a little, Knowing there's only one person it could be at this time of night.

Another knock at the door sounds and I take a quick couple of breaths, Pat down my hair and slowly start to open my door, Fully expecting to see my neighbour, But I don't...

...All I see is a dog.

Not a real dog obviously, As I'm pretty sure they can't knock on doors... Can they? I know I've seen dogs open doors on youtube, But never one knocking on doors, My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a throat clear.

I focus my attention back on my late night visitor and grimace a little.

"Jake, What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss at him and tighten my robe around me.

He doesn't answer straight away, choosing instead to lean one arm on my door frame and cross his legs at the ankle, Which brings him closer to me.

I lean back and raise my eyebrow at him waiting for an explanation.

"I was just driving past and see your lights on, So..I thought I'd take a chance and see if you've changed your mind about that date?" He grins in reply.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I mutter under my breath

"Look jake, I'm sure you're a great guy an all" I cringe internally saying that. "But I'm still not interested, Sorry." I give the most apologetic look I can muster and step back ready to close the door when his hand shoots out and stops me.

"Oh come on Bella, You know we would be great together, Really, Really fucking great together... If you know what I mean." He chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I think I vomit in my mouth a little.

"Jake, I'm not and never will be interested, Now if you would please remove your hand and leave I'd be very grateful." I say looking straight at him.

He ignores me and uses more force on the door to keep it open when I try shutting it once again.

"Ooh, I get it! Playing hard to get are we? Well, that's just fine by me, I love playing games. Plus I'm positive the end prize is well worth the wait." He grins, Before licking his lips and looking me up and down.

Is he for fucking real?

"Not even in your dreams Jake." I retort with an eye roll. "Now if I throw a stick will you leave?" I ask hopefully.

He looks at me confused.

"Throw a stick? Is that like, Some sort of term for showing me your tits, Coz, Hell yeah I'm down for that baby!" He shouts excitedly.

Oh god, He really is as dumb as he looks.

"Jake, Look its not you, Well technically it sort of really is... You see, I'm a lesbian. I like woman not men. I just love boobs too much to ever be with a man." I nod my head. "Yeah I do love me some boobies all squishy, Soft and...yeah." I cut myself off knowing I'm laying it on too thick.

"Now I no your lying beautiful, See these guns?" He grins gesturing to his pumped up arms, He gives them a kiss and I shudder. "These bad boys make all woman fall to there knees." I snort quietly, Idiot.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big muscles though don't cha Jakey?" I say and tilt my head to the side.

"No, What do they say gorgeous?" He asks and leans closer to my face, Enough so I can smell his vile breath.

"...Small dicks..." I tell him before I back away and slowly move my eyes down to the tiny bulge in his jeans, I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my giggle. "And I guess they were right!"

I take a glance up to his face and quickly take another step back when I see the angry look that's plastered all over it.

"You fucking little bitch, You walk around at work with your tight little skirts on giving me the eyes and basically begging me to fuck you and now that I'm standing here in front of you, You act like a stuck up cunt!" He yells as he stalks towards me.

"W-what the fuck jake!". I cry out and back away from him, Not understanding..I've never gave him the impression that I'm interested, If anything I try to avoid him at work.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I WILL END YOU, ASSHOLE. AND LET ME ASSURE YOU THAT'S NOT A THREAT ITS A FUCKING PROMISE!" My eyes snap up over Jakes shoulder and see my neighbour standing there with only a pair of jeans on that are hanging deliciously low on his hips, His chest is heaving and his fists are balled up next to his side.

I look to his face and gasp loudly when I see the rage that's clearly evident on his beautiful face.

Jake swings round to face him and I see his back straighten up "And who the fuck are you ay? Some big man wanting a chance at this little bitch as well?" He scoffs. "Don't waste your time bro, She's as frigid as they come, Just a fucking cock tease aren't you." He sneers looking back at me.

I hear a low deadly growl come from my neighbours sexy mouth As he steps forward towards jake.

I squeeze my thighs together as my pussy starts to throb.

"D'ya know what..Fuck this shit. I'm out, She aint worth it!" He yells out, Before stomping his way over to his beat up car, He jumps in, Starts it up and then screeches out of my drive.

Fucking finally!

I move my gaze over to my neighbour and see him staring at the empty space where Jake once was, Trying to calm himself down.

He suddenly turns and marches right up to me, Startled, I let out a small squeak and take a step back, He slows down a bit, Then Holds his hands up, Palms out, Facing me.

He stops right in front of me and cups my face tilting it up to meet his gaze.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you." He checks my body over for any injuries.

I can only shake my head no, Having lost my voice.

"I should fucking kill him for speaking about you and to you like that, In fact..." He growls out and starts to turn.

I bring my arms up to his shoulders and grip him hard, Not wanting him to go.

His body relaxes under my touch and his hands move back up to my face.

"Please talk to me baby, I need to know you're okay, Please say something, Anything." He begs.

"That was um...uh" I clear my throat. "That w..was so fucking hot!" I blurt out then quickly cover my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut.

I feel my cheeks start to burn under his hands and I wanna run away feeling like a complete fucking moron.

I chance a quick peak when I hear no reply or movement..

Before I know what's happening his strong but soft lips are on mine, Kissing me with an intensity I've never known.

Quickly realising that I'm just standing there doing nothing, I bring my hands up to that hot as fuck sex hair of his and I run my fingers through it, Suprised at how soft it feels, I give it a little tug and am rewarded with the sexiest fucking moan I've ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"Fuck baby, I've wanted this...You, for so long!" I pant out as I grind my hot pussy on his strong thigh, I can feel him flexing it and my clit starts throbbing more than before, Begging to be touched.

"I know." He grunts out, His hands moving up and down my sides. "I've been watching you, Watching me for months now, I was gonna let you make the first move, When you were comfortable..But I'm an impatient fucker baby and I just couldn't wait to get my hands this sexy little body of yours any longer." He confesses, I'm shocked and even more turned on then I ever thought possible.

He was watching me?

He was fucking watching me while I fucked myself watching him?

"Oh God." I moan out.

I pull on his hair harder bringing him back down to my lips and kiss him with as much force as I can.

I feel his hands sliding around to the front of my robe and start to loosen the knot, I bring one hand down to the front of his pants. I quickly find the button ready to unleash the fucking monster when his hand stops me, I look up to him confused.

"Not yet, My beauty." He winks back at me with a mischievous smirk.

And I swear I'm gonna pass out.

That fucking wink of his.

"Um..W-what, I mean uh, Why?" I stammer out.

"Because baby.." He runs his thumb over my bottom lip then pushes it into my mouth moving it back an forth. My tongue instantly wraps around it and starts sucking, I look up to his face waiting for him to finish his sentence.

His eyes are staring hungrily at my mouth and I feel my pussy clench involuntary.

"Because my beauty, I want something else first." He whispers out, His husky voice making my body tremble with need.

"Anything, You can have anything.." I mumble out breathlessly around his thumb.

"Anything? Hmm, I like the sound of that My Beauty." He chuckles lowly before removing his thumb from my mouth.

"Tell me, Tell me what you want and you can have it..." I promise.

His hands are back on my body, Slowly moving up towards my shoulders.

His eyes are locked on mine, Black with lust, So different from his piercing green ones.

I feel my robe start to slide off my shoulders and then off of me completely, I bring my hands up ready to cover myself when his own hands shoot up and grab my wrists.

"Don't! Don't hide from me Beauty, I want to see you, I've needed to see you for too long." I nod my okay and he let's go of me and leans back, His eyes roaming all over my naked body. I can feel my skin heat up under his gaze.

"Please." I beg, Not really knowing what I'm begging for.

I want anything..Everything that he can offer me.

His long fingers reach out and pinch my nipples making me scream out in pleasure.

His hands bring both my breasts together before he leans down and flicks his tongue over my taunt peaks.

My hands reach up to his broad shoulders, Holding on for dear life before I crumble onto the foor at the feeling that shoots through me.

"Fuck..Please, Please!" I cry, Willing him to just take me, To just pick me up, Slam me against the wall and fuck me into oblivion.

He pulls his lips away from me and I let out a growl of displeasure.

"Patience Beauty, Patience." He coo's at me.

"I don't wanna wait, I need you...I need you now, Please stop teasing me, I don't think I can take it anymore...Please." I beg him, Gripping his arms harder.

"Shh baby, I'm gonna take care of you, I promise...But first show me to your bedroom." He asks then bends and pecks my lips.

Excited now, I turn around and head for the stairs, Completely forgetting that I'm not wearing a stitch of clothing until I hear a low growl and two big hands grabbing my arse.

"Fuck, Baby! Look at this thing." I hear him moan out and I let out a little giggle.

"You won't be laughing in a minute sweet cheeks." He growls and sinks his teeth into my arse.

"Ooh" I squeal out.

My pussy's pulsating like fucking crazy, I can feel my juices start to leak out of me.

Oh God I need his cock so fucking bad.

We finally reach my bedroom door, I pull the handle down and walk through. My nerves are starting to resurface and now that we are in here I have no idea of what to do, Before I can really start to panic, He speaks.

"So, This is where you get yourself off while watching me huh? Hmm...I think its time you repaid the favour, Don't you?" He asks me, As I stand there a little bit confused as to what he wants me to do.

I just nod my head in agreement.

I'm pretty sure I'd do anything he'd ask me anyway.

"Correct answer, Beauty. Now Be a good little girl and climb onto your bed, Sit up against the pilliows and then spread those legs. I wanna see that pretty little cunt of yours."

"Oh Fuck." I breathe out quietly and turn for the bed, My whole body shaking in anticipation as I do what he tells me.

With my back against the cushions and my legs spread for him..I eagerly await his next instructions...

NhW

**Erm, So..Yeah. They met, Finally. :)

Next up Epov...Soon.

What did you all think? And what do you thinks gonna happen next?**

**Thank you again for reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey Lovely's, Thank you all again for reading and reviewing Etc..Means the world to me :) **

** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few lol. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

"Oh fuck, Look at'chu..." I growl out.

Fucking perfection.

My Beauty's a work of art and I'm certain nothing has ever or will ever top the sight that's spread right out in front of me.

My eyes roam all over my girls luscious figure, Drinking in every single dip and curve.

Her hair is a wild mess, Her plump juicy lips are slightly parted taking in quick shallow breaths and her eyes...Her beautiful chocolate eyes are half closed with want and need burning through them.

And its all for me...She's all for me.

I quickly turn and grab the chair by the window and position it in front of the bed.

Once I've sat down i unbutton my jeans, Releasing some pressure from my rock hard cock. I focus my attention back over to my Beauty and notice she has closed her legs.

I look up to her face and raise one eyebrow.

"Oh little girl." I tut and shake my head.

"Do you want me to come over there and spank that disobedient arse of yours? Huh?" I question.

"W-what? Um..No?" She stutters out.

"Well then, You had better open them legs like I told you to and keep them open... Otherwise you won't be able to sit on that gorgeous arse of yours for a week."

I see her shiver and I smirk a little.

My Beauty's even more of a freak than I originally thought.

She slowly starts opening her legs and finally I see the pretty pussy I've been imagining for months.

"Fuck, Beauty..I can't wait to bury my head between your legs and devour that sweet cunt of yours." I moan out and bring my hand down to adjust my self.

I hear her let out a little whimper and see her eyes zoomed in on my hand and cock.

"Touch yourself baby, Show me how you tease your pussy, Show me what you do when you are watching me."

She nods her head and licks her lips before she whispers out a quite okay.

I watch as she brings her hands down to her tits, Running her fingers around those hard rosy nipples before giving them a little pinch.

I can hear her breathy moans and whimpers and it makes my cock impossibly harder, I move my hand over my dick gathering the precum at the top and spreading it over myself.

I try not to go too fast though, Because this time I won't be finishing by my own hand. This time I'm going to be buried in my Beauty's Tight, Hot, Wet Cunt.

And I can't fucking wait.

"Touch your pussy beauty, I wanna see you fuck yourself before I fuck you!" I hiss.

"Oh shit, Fuck!" My baby cries out, Trembling from my words alone.

"Yeah that's it baby, Play with yourself...Tease that sweet cunt." I groan out.

"Ugh, Fuck! Please oh Please, I want..I want.." She cries.

"You want what beauty? Tell me." I ask.

"You! I want you..Please!" She whines a little, its cute.

"What do you want from me, Huh? You want me to lap up your delicious pussy or do you want me to Fuck you? Tell me baby what do you want!"

Her tits are heaving up and down and her hands are moving in and out of her glistening cunt hard and fast, I'm nearly at breaking point, I know I can't last much longer before I pounce on her and claim her sexy fucking body.

But first I need to hear her say it, To say that she wants me to fuck her, To ruin her for all other men and I need her to understand that after tonight, There's no going back.

She's mine now. Forever.

"All of it, Everything! Just.. Please touch me." She begs.

"I will beauty, when you tell me what I wanna hear."

"Uh shit! Please, please.. FUCK ME NOW!" She screams out.

As soon as she has the last word out I'm up out of the chair, Trousers off and on the bed as quick as a flash. I can't hold out any longer, I need to feel her...Touch her.

I run my hands up her legs past her hips and stomach before I get to her glorious fucking tits.

My tongue flicks out over her hard tight nipples, I pull one into my mouth and bite down enjoying the loud squeal that erupts from her mouth as I do.

I let go and move my mouth over to her other nipple repeating my actions.

After I've gave them the attention they deserve I kiss the the top of each breast before making my way up to her throat, I run my tongue over her pulse point and suck slightly.

Her moans and groans are filling the room, Echoing off the walls and making me painfully hard.

I bring my lips up to hers and plunge my tongue into her willing mouth, Her hands are grabbing at my back and her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist bringing my solid cock just a breath away from her dripping pussy.

"You want my cock Beauty? Hmm? You want me to fill you up, Fuck you hard and spank that beautiful arse of yours huh?"

"Yes, Oh fuck yes! I w-want to feel you, I Need to feel you inside me...Now please..Now." My girl cries out desperately.

I let out a growl and pull her up with me, I flip her over onto all fours and line myself up behind her.

"Are you ready My Beauty? This is gonna be Raw, Hard fucking! No lovey shit this time, Next time maybe...But for right now..." I lean over and whisper in her ear. "...I'm gonna tear this pretty little pussy up, I'm Gonna fuck you so hard I'll make you see stars, You want that baby? Hmm? Tell me."

"Y-yes, YES! FUCKING YES!" She screams out her answer.

I pull back and grab my cock ready to enter her, Ready to finally feel her.

I run my dick up and down her slick folds before pushing it into her tight hole a little, I let go and run my hands all over her creamy arse, Loving how soft it feels under my rough fingers, I place my hands on her waist and lean back a little so I can see the moment when my cock pushes into her wet and warm pussy.

I blow out one last breath before I ram my whole length inside of her.

"Ahh fuck, shit!" She yells out at the intrusion.

"Fuck Beauty!" I hiss.

Heaven. She's fucking heaven..Soft, Warm, Tight..its everything I've ever imagined... and more.

My hands are gripping her hips hard, So hard I'm sure she'll have hand shaped bruises come morning, But I couldn't give a fuck..Its too good.

She's too fucking good. I'm never stopping..I'm never letting her go, I've claimed her, She's mine.

I let out a loud growl and my hips move faster, Harder. My cocks ramming in and out of her at a furious speed.

Her juices are all over my dick, Dripping down my balls and onto the bed, She's so fucking wet...

...And I love it, I'll never get enough of this, Of her.

Her moans are loud and her whole body is drenched in sweat, I lick my lips wanting to run my tongue all over her salty skin, Taste her, savour her.

"Ugh..Yes beauty, You like this? You like my cock filling you up? You like it pounding into your tight cunt over and over again! hmm?"

"Uhhh fuckkkk!" Is the only reply I get.

"Your mine now Beauty, I'm never letting you go..NEVER!" I promise her.

"Yes, Yesss! Yours baby, I'm yours."

"FUCK!" I Roar. Hearing her say it out loud... Just Fuck.

I reach around her and start playing with her clit, Needing her to cum because I don't think I can last much longer... No not much longer at all.

"Cum Beauty, Cum for me..NOW!" I shout out then bite down on her neck.

Her body starts shaking like mad and I feel her pussy clench down on my dick, Hard.

"Ahhh, Fuck! Yes! Yes! Ohh shit!" She cries out, As her hands are clawing the sheets around her.

I throw my head back gritting my teeth at the pleasure that's coursing through me, MY vision blurred as I explode inside her stream after stream shooting into her tight pussy.

"FUCKKK!"

***** So yeah..That happend. Finally ;)

Wonder if its gonna be awks in the morning? Yes? no? I don't know.. LOL.*****

*** Again I want to say Thank you to every single one of you the have reviewed, followed and fav'd this...its the reason why it has turned out to be more than just a little one shot. I couldn't have done it without you all :) ***

*** Also I have a facebook page :) if you want any teasers, Alerts to new stories Etc..

Search Jadalils to add me :) ***


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey Lovely's, Thank you all again for reading and reviewing even though I am a complete fail. Its been the summer holidays here and life has just been hectic with my little girl driving me crazy! Lol I take my hat off to all the authors of ff who continued to update during the holidays! Bravo to you all! :) **

** Still no Beta, Mistakes are all mine...And yes I know there are probably quite a few lol. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author(Stephanie Meyers). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

Oh Fuck! I think I'm dead..I try moving my arms a little and nothing.

I'm a mess, A huge pile of goo.

This man..This god like creature, Has officially ruined me.

My body is trembling all over and I'm still panting like a wild fucking animal.

My face is stuffed into my pillow and his sweaty sexy body Is laying half on top of me. We've been in this position for a few minutes...Neither one of us willing to move.

I can feel his heavy breaths blowing into my hair and he still has one hand gripping my hip tightly.

"Fuck, Beauty! That was...That was.."

"I know." I agree, It was too intense, Too fucking good for words.

I feel his body shift as he brings his head down towards my neck and starts kissing my throat softly causing me moan out.

"W-what are you d-doing? I stutter, Feeling my pussy start to clench, Again.

"Mmm, What does it feel like baby?" He replies while pushing his hard cock onto me.

"Oh fuck!" I shout out when I feel his hand snake round and start teasing my clit.

"Oh fuck, I don't.. uh, ohhh shit!" I shout with my head still buried in my pillow, His long beautiful fingers are hitting all the right spots and I'm gone.

"Yeah, That's it beauty. Come for me, Milk my fingers baby..yeah just like that!." His voice pushes me over the edge, I can't hold it any longer.

My head snaps back as another intense orgasm shoots through me, The sounds coming from my mouth are most definitely NOT human.

I let my head full back down onto the bed, Panting heavily.

Fuck! This man is gonna kill me! Perfect god damn hands, perfect god damn dick...He's just all round god damn perfect.

My eyes start drooping, I can't even try and keep them open, I'm spent..Fucked thoroughly.

I know he's still hard but fuck if I can move. He's broken me, with he's monstrous cock and long talented fingers, its his fault I'm passing out.

Tomorrow though, tomorrow I will thank him properly with my hands, Mouth, what ever the fuck he wants but right now, all I'm capable of is sleep.

**NHW**

6 Months later...

"Mmm, yeah that's it baby..show me what you've got." I whisper to my window, Once again spying on my green eyed sexy fucking man.

"You're teasing me aren't ya baby..drop the fucking trousers already!" I'm getting impatient and he's knows it, that smirk on his face shows that he knows what he's doing and he's fucking enjoying it. Dick.

I pull off my top letting my tits hang out for him to see, I bring my fingers down and start rubbing and pinching my hard nipples while letting out a breathy giggle.

"Gotcha babe." I smile widely as he's now fully facing the window looking out at me.

I stop playing with my nipple and bring both hands down to my covered pussy, I slide my thumbs in each side of my panties, lift my arse up from the chair and pull them down off of my legs.

I spread them as far as they can go, giving him a fan-fucking-tastic view of my dripping cunt...hoping he sees what he's done by walking around in them low hung black jeans and no shirt.

Tease.

But its my turn to tease now..My turn to watch him squirm.

I watch as he brings his hand down to his now very visible hard cock and adjusts it.

His eyes bore into my soaking wet pussy, I put my middle finger on my clit and start to work it in slow circles, while my other hand starts pinching my nipples again.

I'm not gonna last long at all, I can already feel my orgasm building fast.

Its been too long..too fucking long since I've spied on my sexy neighbour.

I close my eyes and imagine that night..The first night we met. I feel myself getting wetter remembering the first time he put his hands on me, the first time his mouth touched mine, the first time I felt his hard dick in my too eager pussy.

My hands speed up..I can't go slow tonight, I just..can't.

"Oh fuck, Yes baby just like that..Harder, Fuck me harder!" I shout out.

My chest is heaving..My heart is pounding and sweat is covering the whole of my body.

"Yes, Fuck baby! Your cock..So hard, oohh shit! I'm cumming! Fffuucckk!" I scream out, my throat dry as hell.

My body slumps down into my chair and my hands fall away from me as I try to catch my breath.

I hear a movement just to the side of me and what I see makes my heart start to thump loudly again.

"Mmmm..what a beautiful sight, But I must say I'm extremely disappointed that you finished without me Beauty." He tuts at me.

"I-im sorry, I j-just couldn't help it." I stutter out like a fool.

"Hmm..well you may have finished but I haven't." He says then grabs my chair to swing it round to face him.

He drops down to his knees, spreads my legs wide and gives me a smirk before he buries his head in my really fucking sensitive cunt, making me scream out.

His chuckle vibrates throughout my needy pussy.

"Ooohh fuck! Oh shit! baby stop I can't..I fuck!" I yell out as his tongue delves deeper into my hole.

His big hands are gripping my thighs hard while his fat tongue is lapping up all of my juices.

My whole body starts shaking violently..And my brains turned to mush.

"Yes, Yes! Shit that's it..right fucking there! Edw-Ahhhhhhhhh!" I scream so fucking loud as fireworks burst behind my eyelids..I swear I see fucking stars...

My eyes quickly find his, soaking in the smug look on his face.

He won't be smug for long though.

I start to stand on shaky legs before I promptly drop down on my knees and grab for the button and zip on his jeans.

I pull out his huge dick and quickly wrap my hand around it causing him to hiss.

"Bel-ahhh fuck!" He breathes out through his clenched teeth as my tongue flicks his leaking tip.

I wrap my mouth around his hard cock holding what I can't get in with my hand and look up to his face.

His head is thrown back, His veins are bulging against the skin of his neck and He's too sexy for his own fucking good.

I rub my legs together feeling my pussy start to throb again. I suck his length in as hard as I can and bring my other hand to his balls.

"Fuck Beauty, Just like that..Suck it like that, Fucking pro." His mumbling's send a shiver through me.

His hand grips my hair as he moves his dick in and out of my mouth faster and faster.

He's Fucking my face...

...and I love it. I love it when he let's go, using my mouth as he wants.

I hum around him making him moan out loud. The sound of his huge cock fucking me turns me on like nothing else, Knowing I'm giving him this pleasure...Fuck!

I feel his balls tighten between my fingers telling me he's close.

"Take it baby, Take all my cum..Swallow it down, Do not waste a drop." He tells me and I just nod my head.

I have never and will never waste anything that he gives me, I love sucking him down, feeling him sliding down my throat.

"Fuck! I'm cumming beauty..oh shit get ready..Ahhhh!" He yells out pulling my head closer to him as he spills his seed down my throat, I suck him a little harder wanting everything he's giving me. Not wanting to waste a drop.

Its too good to waste.

I pull my mouth off of him and lean back to look up at him. His eyes stare into mine, I watch as his chest moves up and down rapidly.

My sexy man is fucked and that makes me smirk big and wide. He cracks a small smile and shakes his head.

"Yeah, Yeah..be as smug as you want beauty..But remember when I'm recovered.."I snicker at that." You'll be the one who's fucked...Hard!" My breath stutters at that because I know he's right.

"Um.." I clear my throat." Okay..you're right." I giggle.

He chuckles back at me.

"Come on beauty, Let's get cleaned up and head to bed." He's says and holds out his hand to pull me up.

I hum in agreement and wrap my arms around him.

Bed with the hottest man in the world sounds good to me and what's even better is... He's MY man.

That's right mine...Because today was the last day I was able to spy on my sexy neighbour as today was moving day and he's no longer my neighbour...

...He's my fiance.

**NHW**

Ahhh :) Helloo everyone, I'd like to apologise for my absence AGAIN. But school is back on so I'm back :) I think this is it for this little story but I will be leaving it uncompleted as I'm thinking a few future takes might happen ;) I've got some stories swimming around my head so put me on alert. If you want to that is. Also I have a fb page which is jadalils.

I hope you all enjoyed this little piece please leave me a review it would make me the happiest person on the planet :) lol

Also did any of you notice that our lovely edward and bella never did say each others names...well fully anyway! ;) take care everyone and much love to you all. Mwah!


End file.
